Leaving you Like that
by princessblair
Summary: Hermione has been suffering from unrequited love from Harry, what if she decides to leave and tell him how she feels? Postwar.HHr.rating for language and sexual themes.
1. Hermione's letter

Summary: Hermione has been suffering from unrequited love from Harry, what if she decides to leave and tell him how she feels? Post-war. 

A/N: Hey, this story was inspired by a dream I had another day. Hope you all like it! I'll update as soon as I can just review, ok?

Disclaimer: If I must, then, all the characters you recognize are not mine, their J.K. Rowling's. k?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 1, 2006

Harry Potter entered his flat he shared with his bestfriend, Hermione Granger. Picking up the mail, he noticed a pink envelope. He had no idea that this would be the most painful letter he would recieve in his entire life.

Dear Harry,

At first, you were just a mere pigment of my wild imagination. You are everything I cannot be just as I am what you wish to be. You are an angel, may it be in any dimension, world, view or perspective. You are mine as I am yours.

I was never good at words. I always seemed to struggle them out of my mouth, but I always have the right words in my head. The problem was getting them out. This may seem very peculiar to you, that I chose writing my feelings, but to me, it means the world. All I ask of you before you read this, is that, as I always tell you, listen with you heart, not with your ears.

The key to my heart.

Since time in memorial, I seem to be afraid of so many things. My father used to always tell me, that in order to be truly happy, you need to conquer that fear. I never told you my biggest fear. Falling in love. All my life, too much was from expected of me, people look up to me. People automatically assume that I know everything because I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age. But I know, that's far from reality. All my life, I struggled to exceed every expectation, thinking, this is what I really want, but it backfired. More and more expectation came in. it was too much pressure on my part because, I wasn't that smart to begin with. Another strong pressure was, when I entered Hogwarts, being a muggle-born and all was tough especially for those who discriminate. So another struggle, I pulled off, with my own two feet. But the biggest challenge of my life was yet to come: the pressure of trying not to fall in love. Why? Why didn't I allow myself to fall in love? It's because, I didn't need a distraction in my life. I'm focused on the things that I set my mind on. But right now, alls changed. I let you enter my life.

My counterpart, my other evidence.

I have been with you through thick and thin. I've been there when you lost everything just as you were to me. You have been supportive to me, you trusted me. We are each others everything. You watched me fall, rise, blossom, and be happy. Likewise, I have witnessed a boy become a man and a hero to the whole world. We've seen each other in our worst, and somehow, I wouldn't want you an anyway. I want you just the way you are, the way I see you with that jet-black unruly hair sticking up in awkward angles.

You are my hero; you saved my life so many times.

People often take you for granted, being pushed into something that you may not have a choice in. Saving a person's life is something but saving the world is another thing. That's what I admire in you so much, being selfless in all you do, not asking for anything in return, and you do not complain, you take it whole-heartedly and you humble yourself by not asking for attention you deserve.

I Love you so much, it hurts. Whenever I see you with her, I can't help but be miserable. It's so unlike me but I cannot hide this anymore, I want to tell you everything I feel before I leave for good. I know that you don't love me like I love you and it grieves me so much to know that that's why I have decided to leave. Just take care of yourself, okay?  
I'll miss you so much. I'll write to when I can.

Unrequitedly yours,

Hermione

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like that? Please review! Oh and by the way i need a beta. anyone up for the job? send me a review and i'll tell you about it in the next chapter!

thank you!

blair


	2. Hermione's expectation

Disclaimer: All the characters, except for the creepy old woman and the plot is J.K. Rowling's.

Ooh, chapter two and still no reviews? Have I truly lost my magic?

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Gods Ron, open the door!" Harry shouted exasperatedly as if trying to knock down the offending piece of wood.

"Hold your horses mate! I'm coming!" Ron dejectedly ran to the door seeing his best in the worst state the boy-who-lived has ever been.

"What brings you here?"

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Hermione, where the hell is she?"

"Sorry mate I don't know what you're talking about, after all, you're the one who lives with her not me. How should I know?" Ron said clearly confused.

"God damnit!" Harry swore as he suddenly had an idea where he would find his best friend.

'_All I have to do is wait.'_ Hermione thought to herself. If all goes by as it planned, Harry would be here any minute now. All she could do now is wait.

'_Oh god, what if he doesn't love me the way I love him? What if this was an unrequited love people so often talk about?' _

'_Don't think about it Hermione, if he doesn't want you, you could now go to Australia as you planned earlier.' _

'_Yeah I guess that makes sense'_

"I just don't know why I had to write that stupid bloody letter to him anyway! I ruined eleven years of friendship with him!" Hermione unconsciously said aloud.

"No, you didn't." A figure responded apparently out of breath after looking for her everywhere.

"Harry?" She barely breathed out. "How did you know I was here?" _'Okay maybe a dumb question'_

"Well I did recall you asking me one day on what I thought about you teaching in Australia. I figured now was the time for you to relive that."

"So what are you doing here?" she replied nervously as they locked there eyes. Green to brown. _'This is it'_ she thought, '_in my romance novels this is the part where the guy confesses his undying love for his girl. Books could do me no wrong_.'

"You can't go!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because, you're my best friend, we can't let this ruin us! We are a family! If you leave, a part of us leaves too! You're our logic and our conscience! Can't you understand that?" He reasoned out to me. Okay, maybe he has a problem in telling me what he really feels for me. I wait for him to continue.

"I'm sorry 'Mione but my feeling for you are purely platonic, if that's what you're thinking of. I love Ginny and I don't think that could change anytime soon. I'm really sorry, but I still want to be your best friend. I think that you deserve someone better 'Mione, some who will love you and not hurt you."

'So much for my happily ever after. o god what was I thinking! To assume he would want me too. Oh, god this is embarrassing not to mention painful! I cannot cry I cannot cry!'

"I have to leave. You take care of yourself then Harry. I love you and nothing's going to change that." I kissed his cheeks as I apperated to Australia.

'_POP!'_

Harry's POV:

She's gone to Australia because of me. Could I have not just pretended that I love her too so that she wouldn't have to leave? No, I don't think she would want me to do that. But Merlin, why is my chest feel like its being hammered hard?

"Young man, love only comes by a few times, if it comes, it's supposed to be cherished not thrown away. You may not regret this now, but in time, you would wish that you could go back and revise everything you had done." An old woman with torn clothes interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I reacted taken aback. Does she read minds?

"You know exactly what I mean" She stood up and left with a soft 'pop'

Miserably I followed suit and retreated to the flat I used to share with Hermione.

A/N: ooh! Harry is in denial! What would happen to Hermione now that her heart is broken? And who is that creepy old lady?

If you want to know you'll have to review!! Go on hit that review button! I'll appreciate it so much! the more reviews the faster the update!


	3. Trenchschirbots and all that jazz

Okay here's chapter three!  
well, I don't think Harry know that he loves Hermione. He's still in denial, as for the old lady, she'll make a big part on the later chapters.

I made up the school Hermione's teaching in, so don't ask anything about it okay?

Disclaimer: You honestly think I would be writing here if I own Harry Potter? Seriously!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sydney, Australia

"Good Morning Miss Granger, Welcome to Trenchschirbots Academy for the Magical witches and Wizards, I am honored to have you in my school to say the least. And I must say, I have read all of your books including your famous _"House Elves or House Slaves?"_, which in my opinion is the book that landed you here." Headmaster Amerigo Wayne said to me light-heartedly as he ushered me into the big doors of Trenchschirbots. What an unusual name for a school isn't it?

"This will be your room here, feel free to do what ever you please and if you need my help, my office is straight ahead."

"Thank you very much sir."

I take in the whole place. This room is enormous. I guess they took into consideration my favorite color. Green. The whole place reminds me of Harry, his eyes are the same shade as my room. so much for forgetting him.

'_BEEP'_

I jumped at the sound and scanned the room where the sound came from. Oh, a television in a magical school? They must've tweaked a whole lot of charms to get this running here. I admired it and then suddenly letters started to appear in the television.

"Miss Granger, supper's at seven, feel free to were anything as to the start of the school isn't up to September. Hope you have a pleasant stay here at Trenchschirbots!"

That was…

_Unusual. _

I laid down on the bed and my thoughts drifted back to Harry. I wonder how he's doing?

Is he missing me as much as I miss him? But he certainly made it clear to me that he doesn't love _that_ way.

Should I send him an owl or something? But if he wanted to contact me, he would write to me first.

Should I get on with my life and love another?

"BAH!" I screamed and buried my head on the pillow. I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

I stood up, walked through the door and wandered to this new environment I have to get used to.

"Mmfh!"

"Watch it!"

"Oh you must be _the _Hermione Granger."

"Yeah and you must be the one who's in my way. Pleasure."

"I detect sarcasm. Bitter are we?"

"You could tell?"

"Oh, my name is Robert James, Potions Master"

I cringed at the thought of my old Potions teacher. The horror!

"oh, well I suppose you covet my job then?"

"what gives you that idea?"

"well, my professor back in Hogwarts wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position I assumed maybe the Potions job was that miserable for him to desire it like that. So do you?"

"well, no, what I do desire is the teacher. Well, I best be off then, lesson plan and stuff. Good day Miss Granger!"

I stood there in shock to what he has just said to me. The nerve of that guy to hit on me on my first day! Oh, he will be on my watch list all right!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ooh! There's a new guy? So does this mean Harry's out of her life? Who is he and why does he smell trouble to me? How is Harry cooping?

Review and thou shall find out!

Blair


	4. what you want to believe

Disclaimer: Keep your lawsuit. This isn't mine.

Thank you for all the reviews, though it is still the minority of what I used to have before. I must kick it up shouldn't I? Well, I'll make a bargain, if I don't have 25 reviews for this chapter, chapter 5 isn't happening.

Is that a threat?

Yeah, that my friend, is a threat.

So review! But no flames please!

Now I'll make this short since I'm not happy with how little I received with the reviews, with that I welcome you to chapter 4 , oh this is set on Harry's POV. Just so you know.

Oh one last thing, I wrote this chapter while listening to need to be next to you by Leigh Nash. Great song! I just love love that song with this chapter. Oh and Harry's still oblivious to what he feels about Hermione so he's a little weirded out with what he discovers.

Enjoy!

Oh and I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. And by the way this is post Hogwarts. )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

SLAM!

That door ought to feel that pain on how hard I slammed it. I am frustrated, irritated and aggravated because my female best friend decided that she loves me and leave me _like that._ How could she do this? Is eleven years of friendship mean nothing to her?

I need a strong drink.

A small pop interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey baby, what happened? I heard Hermione left today." Ginny said after kissing me in the lips.

"I don't know really it's all a blur. Next thing I know she told me she wants to leave and then… AH! I don't want to think about it if you don't mind."

"Why would she leave like that?"

"I don't think you need to know. After all it is her business, not ours."

"fine. Always protecting her isn't it? After all, she is the only thing that you put on that empty brain of yours!"

"your overreacting, Ginny"

"yeah, I know, I'm just so frustrated that she would leave like that! I mean we're her best friends!"

"you could say that again"

"We're her best friends"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know I'm just trying to cheer you up!"

"well, you're not really doing a great job with it. Be a darling and get me something strong to drink. I don't think it sit well with me having my best friend leave me."

Ginny went to the kitchen as I analyzed my relationship with her. She's the one I love, the one I'll ever need.

Right now, all that seems like a bunch of lies. Right now, all I could think about is how torn Hermione looked when I told her I didn't love her.

all that seems to matter is how I would live my life without her. I just always assumed she would always be there. Be here, beside me where she belongs.

Does that make any sense?

_Is life worth living without her?_

Did I just think that? What is she my girlfriend? The one I love is standing in the kitchen totally oblivious to the fact that Hermione lives—_lived _here and that theres no alcohol within twenty feet radius of this flat not the one whose in Australia. I could never think of her that way!

I think, maybe without Hermione, I could live a little without anyone nagging at me.

Yeah, I think I would be better off without her.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ooh, Harry decides he doesn't need our favorite bushy haired friend! But is he just trying to close out all that he feels toward her?

Review and find out what Ginny, Ron and Robert think about.

Blair


	5. handling weasleys

Disclaimer: all I own is the Robert man, and even he is not mine. sighs

a/n: okay, so maybe I was a tad bit disappointed with how little reviews I get and yet the hits are sky high. Okay so not that _sky high_, but still, oh, you get my drift. So, me being the sweet girl that I am, snorts decided to update anyway, after all, my happiness is writing this fic, the reviews and the smiles I get from you are bonus. Thank you for all the reviews! You keep my imagination pumping (lame, I know.)!

So, with all that said, hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do hope you stick around until the end; this is going to take at least 22 chapters long. And I'm warning you, I barely make happy endings. So this will stay angst till, yep, you've guessed it, till the end. Unless, you persist me in making a happy ending.

Disclaimer: Keep your lawsuit. This isn't mine

This will be longer than any of the chapters I posted. Well these are in several POVs but don't worry I'll tell which one.

By the way, Ron and Ginny will be totally cool with the prospect of Hermione and Harry; no one's really stopping them, just Harry.

Okay too much stalling. Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron's POV

"Why do you want to do it?" I asked the brunette in front of me. It makes no sense at all, her leaving us like this. I noticed she squirmed a bit, as if uncomfortable, not wanting to answer my question at all, but if she's going to leave anyway, at least she should have the decency to tell me why. Sensing the tension I resolute to ask a different question, but surprisingly, receiving the same reaction from her.

"Does Harry know you're going? Or better yet why you're going?"

"Ron, I told him through a letter."

A letter? Why should she do that? Is she avoiding him?

"Are bloody serious? You've been best friends with this man and the fact that you relatively live with him don't you think you owe it to him to tell him yourself?"

"I can't—"

"Why hell not?"

I could tell she was getting pissed, I somehow hit a sore subject, and not to mention I was swearing. She was shifting uneasily in her seat. She pondered for a minute then proceeded to stand up towering above my sitting figure.

"BECAUSE RON, I'M 'BLOODY HELL' IN LOVE WITH HIM! AND HE'S INSANELY IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER THAT'S WHAT, AND NOW THAT I HAVE BEEN OFFERED A JOB THERE, I TOOK THE CHANCE FOR ME TO MOVE ON, AND HOPEFULLY, MAYBE HE COULD REALIZE THAT MAYBE HE COULD LOVE ME TOO!"

I was floored. I was beyond shocked! I mean, she loves Harry. When did this happen?

We were silent for a while then I stood up, took her into my arms, and whispered to her.

"Well, I guess you'll have to owl me everyday, you big bookworm. This is the first time we'll all be apart, right?"

"I'm so sorry Ron…"

"No, nothing to be sorry of, I do hope you resolve this with him though, he wouldn't be too happy if he finds out your leaving for him."

"I won't be leaving for him; I'm leaving to get myself together."

"Just take care okay?" I pulled away and looked into her eyes filled with tears.

"You too," she reached for her handbag and got ready to apparate.

"I'm taking it that you don't want me to tell Harry where you are, right?"

She nodded.

"Oh and by the way, I'm leaving on Tuesday, next week." She smiled and I heard a fain pop.

I stared at the floor for a very long time thinking of our conversation. Reviewing all the moments she and Harry had shared and all the signs, they let on. Then it dawned on me, they DO love each other. Everyone's simply too blind to notice anything. The stolen glances, the non-awkward hugs, the contented silence they share, the way they finish each other's sentences, the knowing glares. Everything!

I just hope everything goes as well as anticipate. After all, Ginny's was having a little predicament as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny's POV

Harry's at it again, this happens every time _their _special connection has been jeopardized. I noticed it, even at Hogwarts, Hermione has to be his top priority, and it seems so natural to him, he hardly notices anything wrong with that.

Oh come on, everybody may not know they are madly in love with each other, but I'm not everybody! I see the way he looks at her; he looks at her as if she's a Grecian goddess. I see the way he holds her; it lingers for a moment, enough to me to determine that it is more than friendly. I see the way they share a special bond, the way they know how each other's thinking just by looking at each other's eyes.

But funny thing is, I'm not bitter with it all, if anything, I want them to be happy already! But here's Harry, skulking, looking through the carpet as if he's boring a hole on it, and he wouldn't even talk to me! Hey, bucko, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! I suppose, maybe, with Hermione gone, he could just sort out his feelings and decide to break up with me, I've been meaning to break up with him, honestly I do, but I haven't got the chance to talk to him, he's always busy!

I'm walking towards the fridge, looking for a firewhiskey, HA! As if Hermione would let Harry keep one in _their_ flat. That's the other thing; THEY live with each other! Is that socially acceptable, I mean come on, people come up to me asking why I'm letting my boyfriend live with his female best friend. Honestly, I don't know either!

I guess that's when I started to realize that maybe they're meant to be together, that's when I asked Hermione about it. Seriously, that girl couldn't lie even if it kills her.

Flashback:

"_hey Gins, what did you wan to ask me?"_

_okay here goes._

"_are you in love with Harry?"_

"_NO! ye—I mean NO! What gave you that idea? I wouldn't do that to you you're my best friend!" This was followed by blushing, then flinching and fidgety hands, the three signs she's lying. I sigh._

"_Come on, tell me, I'm really cool with it. I was meaning to tell you something too."_

"_What did you want to tell me?"_

"_Don't change the subject, tell me already, woman!"_

"_Okay, fine! I'm madly in love with your boyfriend! Are you going to kill me now?"_

"_No not really, cause, I wanted to break up with him months now. There's no more spark in it."_

"_Oh, then why not break up with him already?"_

"_He hasn't got time for me."_

"_Oh. So, is there someone new?"_

_God this woman knows me like one of her books. She notices the ten shades of red on my face and a large grin spreads across her face._

"_Okay, so spill, who is it?"_

"_fockofolfoy."_

"_Ginny, in a language I understand please."_

_I sigh again._

"_Draco Malfoy."_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!_

_She breaks my eardrums. I wince at her reaction; she jumped to her seat and pointed at me. I close my eyes._

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HA! LAVENDER OWES ME TEN GALLEONS! HA! I KNEW IT! YOU TWO WOULD LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER! EEEKK!"_

_She's okay with it! I let out a puff of breath. Things are going to go so much easier with her by my side. Thank god, she's my best friend._

End of flashback

I watch Harry through from here, If only he would come to his senses faster, she wouldn't have gone. A tear slides my face.

To be continued.

Next chapter will be about Hermione and Robert. So Review and I'll update faster! Hope you enjoyed this!


	6. Feisty teacher

**Chapter 6! Yey! Sorry about that little delay, I had a mishap. I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I had to write this all over again! And to top it all of, I suffered from short-term memory loss! That means I forgot what I initially wrote before and some of the crucial pointers out of Hermione's P.O.V. might have been missing or worse, altered. Well, If you find anything absolutely wrong with this chapter, any wrong grammar, wrong spelling, anything that absolutely detests you, let me know ok? I'll be more than happy to alter it for you. Thanks for the good reviews! You fill my heart with so much joy; I could feel it starting to explode! (Snickers! I'm a little bit emotional right now! )**

**About the comments: uhm, I think I'll torture you guys a little more longer, make Harry suffer, I mean. I think he deserves a little kick in the ass for being a prick and letting Hermione go. And I'm warning you, this story will not end happily, optimistic, but not happy. But I could write a happy ending if you guys beg me to write a sequel since I've finished this story anyway. So there. And I really want Hermione to be okay in good terms with everyone about being with Harry. She's a natural good person, I don't think she would get together with Harry if she knows she will hurt somebody, so I made everyone open-minded to the idea of them being together, so basically the only one standing in the way is, Harry. So there. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own it!**

**Off with the rambling and on with the story! I think that I kept you long enough!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione's POV:

Okay, breathe, there's nothing to be nervous about teaching. Think of them in their underwear. Oh my god! I'm a pervert! So maybe not a good idea. Uhm,… think of something corrigible! Sigh!

Okay, so my first class is in the west wing, 6th floor, room 3. Open the godamned knob you stupid Granger! Think of it as delivering your valedictory address back in Hogwarts.

So far, I've managed to open the door. Standing ovation for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I weaved my through the mass of kids surrounding me, I swear to god they get bigger and bigger! I mean, was I that large when I was a 5th year?

I stood in the podium and cleared my throat load enough for these kids to hear. They look at me in awe as if they've seen Harry Potter himself. I raise my eyebrows at them. Ha! Take that! You intimidated now? Okay, so maybe scaring poor children is a little immature. So I started to introduce myself.

Narrator's POV:

"Good morning, I'm Miss Hermione Granger, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've graduated top of my class in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a war heroine, author of currently 23 books and as you all know," she smirked. "A friend of Harry Potter as well as Ronald Weasley. Now that's settled any questions?"

All hands shot up, having a professor equally famous as Harry Potter himself was sheer luck for these kids. They were now the envy of all wizarding and witchcraft school now.

"Okay, maybe later, since you guys all have questions for me." She smiled. "So how about we start of introducing yourselves to me then ask me a question. You like?" They all nodded pleased with the idea.

"How's about we start at the back, with that girl over there. Please stand up."

"My name is Chantel Sinclair, you could call me Shan and I'm new here, actually, I'm from Norway, when my parents found out you were to teach here, they transferred me here and my question is, did you really brew the Polyjuice Potion in your second year? When I heard about that, I was floored! I mean most wizards couldn't brew it even if they graduated already!"

Hermione blushed at the girl's comment.

"Yeah well, I did it to help people and not to mention the arses of my two best friends."

They laughed with her.

"Okay next!"

"I'm Jonathan Flint. Call me Nate if you want, that's what everybody calls me anyway. And you're so cool by the way. So is it true that you were the Head Girl while being in the order? I mean, how many people could juggle that, and you're in top of the class!"

She laughed and smiled again.

"Yeah well, it's my job and nobody's going to do it as well as I know I can. Not being egoistic and all, but in all honesty, I'd much rather do it myself rather than pass on the badge to someone completely oblivious, and I really wanted to participate in the war you know. Oh and, are you in anyway related to Marcus Flint?"

"He's my uncle. Though I've never seen him before."

Hermione nodded and signaled for the next one. A few question flew her way, some praises making her blush. But one student stood out. She was a striking resemblance of herself when she was still studying. Brown hair; stiff posture; undeniably intelligent in her stance; reprimanding two boys beside her in which she earned a snicker from; and really, really uptight.

"Hey, what's you're name?"

"Althea Clio Castalia, everybody calls me Althea. I'm a prefect and I read all of your books, you really did a great job with all of them! I'm truly pleased that you decided to teach here. And my question is…what's your relationship with Harry Potter?"

"What's that? Castalia couldn't ask anything intelligent? The hell is freezing over!"

Everybody in the room laughed at the girl who is now beet red. Hermione just froze to the spot, thinking of Harry again. She sighed at the girl.

"Mr. Flint, I daresay, if you're trying to woo a girl, insulting her is not a way to go." She smirked as the boy blushed.

"Sit down all of you and please settle down, we'll see each other tomorrow, okay? Oh and for your first homework," everybody groaned. "I know, very evil of Miss Granger. Don't worry; it won't be hard, write about your fears, see not that hard, isn't it?" "Off you go now!" everybody started to leave the room but as soon as they heard Hermione Call Althea they stopped to a halt. "Oh and Althea, Mr. Potter and I are merely just best friends." She smiled sweetly at the girl

"You remind me so much of myself when I was young." The girl smiled and left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

'_I'm a million miles away from the man and all I could think about is him, it's like he's following me everywhere. Why does he have to be bloody famous?'_

She abruptly stood up, walked to her next class, not knowing someone's following her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robert's POV:

I waited at her door, maybe I could talk to her. Months ago, I was just reading about her, but now she's here. The famous Hermione Jane Granger is here. At the same school, I teach in! Ha, take that Johnson! (A/n: someone I made up, in this fic, he's Robert's best friend, okay?)

I see the students pour out and I hide behind a statue. They don't need to see their Potions teacher spying, (I refuse to dignify it as stalking! Stalking is ogling someone and following him or her around! And plus stalkers are supposedly ugly, the hell I know I'm not!) on their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!

She came out, looking a little flushed, but all the more, she still looks beautiful. I followed her, hoping that she would notice so that I wouldn't exactly intrude her private thoughts.

She stopped to a close down as she noticed feet behind her. Seriously, this girl is paranoid.

She turned around her wand pointed at my _ahem ahem_, family jewels, ah, she really knows how to handle a man.

"Who are you, what do you want and who are you working for?"

Ha! Must've been the war. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? I'm starting to get nervous with her eyes reduced to just slits.

"I'm Robert James, remember? I wanted to talk to you or maybe ask you out sometime, and I work for Amerigo Wayne! Now please put you wand down before you do something drastic and make me lose all that I have to offer (a/n: haha.. I laughed a good ten minutes at that)! Please!"

She eyed me again as if scrutinizing and deciding if I'm off to hell or not. She slowly lowered her hand and stuffed it in her robes.

"You work fast, Casanova. But I haven't got time for this, I don't date and that isn't going to change just because you have crossed my path. Now please leave me be if you know what's good for you."

"Okay, so maybe no date, but at least get acquainted with each other? You know, having no friends makes one reduce to a crazy person. I have good intentions I assure you."

She eyed me again. This woman has serious issues involving socializing, does she examine every bloody person she meets?

"You push your luck too much. Not everybody gets to be graced with my presence you know. But if you really insist of being, how'd you phrase it? Oh yeah, 'get acquainted with each other, suit yourself, because I for one am not in one of those sunnily jolly people you meet, I often have this sour face plastered on my face, just for you, and you alone because of the fact that you hit on me 3 weeks ago."

"You'll be that bitter just for me? I thought I was just merely pushing my luck?" I retorted. I don't have to reduce my dignity just for her. If she can play the game, I should too.

"Oh don't feed you're ego, Mr. James, because when I am finished with you, that isn't the only thing that will be deflated."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Pick me up at ten and let's grab some coffee. Saturday then?"

"Saturday it is."

Did I just arrange a date with the Hermione Granger? Okay so she established it as no date but still, I get to be with her, as she said, not everybody has that opportunity. This woman is simply different; she actually liked it when I bickered with her.

This is going to be interesting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So how'd you like that, eh? Review and you'll find out what happens at the date. I could hear Hermione screaming at me that it's not a date. Okay, so little meeting, there you go.

Happy now? Review!

Blair.


	7. letting it out

Well, here's chapter seven. As promised, this is about the date. Oh and sorry about the last chapter, I understand some of you may be a tad bit hesitant to read this now because, I've been, uh, how do I say this… not really serious. It's okay though, I understand because I, myself would be discouraged if what I expected was not what I have read, but I really do want to apologize. So to make it up to you, I'll make this a little bit more interesting, a little twist. But I'll make it more serious I promise, just promise me back that you guys don't stop reading this. Please? Oh, and thanks for the fantastic and constructive reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: never will be mine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what made you decide to go here in Australia when you have it all going for you back in England?" Robert asked her, knowing fully she wasn't into this date as he was. She looked like she was out of it, like her mind was somewhere else.

"Well, seeing as this was a great job offer, I took it." Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were offered for the Minister of Magic's position! There has to be some other reason."

"I needed time to think. Sort things out and be away from everything that makes me think unclearly."

"A boy problem, isn't it?"

Hermione spluttered her coffee. Patting her chin gracefully, she answered defensively.

"Of course not!"

Robert laughed. This girl so stubborn.

"Come of it, Granger. Tell me, it stays between the two of us."

"You really don't look trustworthy to me."

"Just think of it this way, I don't know any of your friends back from England. So, what are the chances that I'll be telling him that you're absolutely, madly in love with him?"

She snorted. _'oh you know him alright'_ she thought. but hey, might as well get it out of her chest. It isn't exactly healthy for her to keep it all in. as if he will meet the bloody Harry Potter himself.

"Fine, I left because I wanted to forget someone that I'm in love with or maybe I could give him time to think and he might figure out that he could love me back, too."

She let out some tears that she held back for the past few days. '_gods, am I pathetic?'_ she scolded herself. he stood up, hugged her, silent for a while, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"He's an idiot, you know that right?"

"mmph"

"No man's worth you're tears, the only one worth it wouldn't make you cry."

She stopped crying. They stood there for a while looking at each other's eyes, for they know, a special bond has been made with just tears and two cups of coffee.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry, mate, stop pacing around will you, I assure you Hermione's fine." Ron tried to calm his best friend down. He was here again, in his flat for the fifth time this week, worrying the brunette witch that was in Australia.

"How would you know that? It isn't as if she writes to you or something does she?" Harry snapped towards Ron, eyes reduced to slits trying his best mentally assaulting the man before him. _'He knows something that I don't.'_ Harry thought.

"Okay, so she didn't want me to tell you, but she does write to me occasionally. Only when she isn't busy." Ron, fearfully whispered, fingering his wand in his robes, knowing fully Harry would try to hex him into oblivion when it sinks in.

"SHE WHAT?" Harry whipped around, wand pointed at Ron's neck, in a stance to avada anytime.

"Calm down Harry! She told me not to tell you, respect her decision mate! Why don't you just give her a chance to be happy for once, after all she did suffer a lot from you!" _'stupid, stupid Ron, this will lead to Harry being guilty!' _

Harry lowered his wand and apperated out of Ron's flat. His destination: Trenchschirbots Academy for the Magical witches and Wizards.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So sorry for the short chapter! But I really like cliffies! So do you want to know what Harry will do in Australia? REVIEW!!! Haha! Thanks!


	8. harry's decision

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

A/N: leaving you at the edge of your seats and not updating soon would be too cruel, even for me. So here I am.

Hope you don't kill me with what little I have improved. Sorry guys!

On the other hand, thank you for the reviews! Never fails to make me giddy. )

I do have to remind you that this is post-war and that Harry is really famous. So there. Just in case you forget. Oooh, in this chapter Harry's going to take advantage of that. wink wink

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Harry Potter in the flesh. Oh, allow me." The Headmaster Amerigo Wayne held out the chair for Harry and motioned him to sit down. The old man noticed Harry's anxiousness and hesitance to the man's chivalry, nevertheless complied.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit? Are you here to see Miss Granger?" The Headmaster started with a twinkle in his eye.

'_Funny, that funny twinkle in the eye reminds me of Dumbledore.'_ Harry thought, _'but I'm not here for that, focus Harry. You know you need to do this.'_

Harry berated himself for a little while before answering the man before him.

"Well, I'll get to that later; I need to sort out my nerves. Could I ask a couple of questions first?" Harry started, clearly very nervous about something.

"Sure, ask away." The man beamed at him. Urging him to go on as Harry started.

"How's she doing here?"

"She's doing splendid, if I say so myself, better in fact, than I expected. The students absolutely adore her."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, more edgy than ever.

"Is she happy?"

The old man had the twinkle in his eyes once again, as if knowing something the two didn't. The elder wizard didn't answer, instead asked him his question back at him.

"Are _you _happy without her?"

Harry almost fainted when he was asked. How was he supposed to answer that?

"I… ye- actually, no. I don't know why, but no. I don't function well without her."

The man smiled knowingly, aware fully of the journey ahead of the two young wizard and witch he has talked to.

"What do you plan to do about it, Mr. Potter?"

The younger wizard, as if the anxiousness was washed away from his body, was determined.

"Fire Hermione Granger. Tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow, she's going to teach at Hogwarts."

And with that the young Mr. Potter apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

too short isn't it? But it's very meaningful!

are you mad at me for leaving you guys with just that? Haha! Review to get the next chapter faster! Wuhoo! What is Harry going to do?? Is Hermione gonna like it?

OOOHHHHH!

Haha!

Love always,

Blair!


	9. convincing them

Disclaimer: it ain't mine.

Well, it was mean for me to leave you hanging there while I take a week long vacation. I'm so sorry! Hope it didn't leave you hanging too long though.. well, enjoy this anyway.

Oh, and don't forget to review!

Enjoy!

OoooO

POP!

Harry had just apparated in Hogsmeade disheveled but filled with determination. He didn't know why he was doing this or what was making him do this, but all he know is that he needs his Hermione back, even if it's the last thing he does.

When he arrived, he immediately jogged to Hogwarts. He was in for a very long day.

**Meanwhile in Sydney, Australia**

'_What a date that was, if I wasn't so emotionally disabled, I would've thought that gone fair enough.' _Hermione thought as she arrived at her quarters and slumped in the couch gathering her thoughts together. She missed Harry like hell and she would be more than ecstatic to hear that he misses her too, but apparently, judging from the lack of owls, he doesn't seem to think so. She sighed and decided to take a quick shower before she started to plan tomorrow's lesson plan.

As she stepped in the shower, she thought of the Hogwarts, the war and Harry. All that they have been through and all that she sacrificed for him. 'But I guess some things aren't good enough,' She mused. _'I was there with him through the end, whilst Ginny was enjoying when she should've been with Harry. I can't blame her though; she did persist on coming with us.'_ She reminded herself again. She felt the water cover her body soaking her up to the very last inch of her skin.

She turned the shower off dried herself and hummed to a tune she was well acquainted with, all the while, totally oblivious to the fact that her best friend/ love had gotten her fired. Alas, she had to find out a little too sooner than expected.

**Back at Hogwarts**

"Oh, we could accommodate your request Mr. Potter, specially when she was already offered this position years before she even applied for that school, anyhow, may I ask why you want her transferred here when we all fully acknowledge the fact that she is in good terms with her new job?" The headmistress Minerva McGonagall inquired dubious of Harry's first response.

For the second time that day, Harry was faced with a question he was cynical himself what to answer. He was too, yet faced with the same dilemma he had with the Headmaster of Hermione's current school, to explain how he was pulling all the strings he had to make Hermione come back and tying her up to stay.

"Well, I don't really fancy the name the Golden Duo, no ring to it don't you think?" Harry said avoiding the woman's eyes, and evidently failing to be funny at the moment when he heard her clear her throat. He resigned himself and decided to tell the truth.

"I want her here, and I want her here for good, whether she likes it or not."

"Shouldn't you talk to her first before making decisions for her; she is, after all, an adult now." His former professor said positively glowing with the information he had just fed her with despite her concern of what Hermione would think.

"She left us for Australia, clearly, she doesn't do wise decisions. Yes, she does decide, but not very well if I might point out." He whispered violently as if trying hard not to shout at the women before him.

"Why are you doing this anyway, Mr. Potter?" the elder witch questioned.

Harry sighed. There is no getting out of that question anyway.

"I could live without her, but I can't imagine it to be happy. She's my best friend, she means everything to me." He announced musingly as if finally realizing it after all these years.

"You love her then?"

"It's not her that I love, it's Ginny, I'm with Ginny. Anyway, I have to go, she might be looking for me." He answered probably to convince himself more than the one he was talking to.

"Well, always a pleasure to accommodate you, but let me tell you this," the woman stopped him before he went out the door.

"Someday, if you are not careful enough, she might not live to see what you really feel for her."

Harry looked at Minerva quizzically as if challenging her to elaborate what she had said instead he was pushed out of the door, with no time to ask what she had meant.

**Sydney, Australia**

Hermione was staring at the ceiling thinking of what to do next, she had finished her lesson plan an hour ago, and now she was feeling a little down. She sauntered across the room and grabbed her journal pouring her innermost thoughts.

_I want to fight it. I want to hide it. _

_But its just there, I can't deny it._

_It's bloody annoying, because, I'm addicted._

_I try, but I can't stop._

_I thirst, and search for it._

_And in my mind, I hope... someday, everyone will be a witness to this beautiful love story,_

_But what can I do? I've already fallen for him._

_And I don't want to be confused because it isn't normal to me._

_I want my reality, not my dreams, I'm tired of pinning for him._

_I want him but he's out of my league. He loves somebody else, he's __**with**__ somebody else_

_He's unreachable._

_It's what the society say so. _

_But I can't bear to leave him. It almost killed me when he looked dejected when I left._

_Fuck the world... because I'm addicted to him._

_Fuck the world, because I'm addicted to this little fantasy of mine_

_He's my sunshine._

_And we have our own fairytale to live happily ever after even though it's just in my dreams_

_Fuck the world if they can't understand. _

_I don't need anybody to understand my love for him..._

_I need him to understand what I would do to be with him._

She sighed as she wrote the last paragraph thinking to herself that she could do anything for him, yet it still wouldn't be enough. She closed her eyes for a while only to be disturbed by the sound of the plasma Television, words appearing on it.

_I need to see you in my office, Ms. Granger. Around nine if you aren't busy, though._

_-Headmaster Wayne_

She looked at her watch. It was seven. Oh well, she could find another distraction to fill her in before she goes to the headmaster.

'_I wonder what he could want. Maybe I'm not pleasing him with my performance.' _

Little did she know, she was about to face the most infuriating news she has yet to learn.

Like that?? Hope you did! Please tell me what you think, review!!!

blair


	10. Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you could recognize, Harry Potter, some quotes I use… yadda yadda. Okay?

So sorry for the delay! My computer crashed! Well, here it is now, hope you review!

* * *

"Cherry Chihuahuas" Hermione muttered the password to the Headmaster's office making her way to the large circular office the man has for an office.

Wayne looked up from his parchment, past his glasses to offer the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a seat.

"Good evening Headmaster, what is it that you wanted to discuss about?" Hermione said curiously, she knows it must've been important, otherwise, he would've sent the message through her TV anyway.

The headmaster sighed deeply, clearly expressing his deep regrets about what he is about to deliver to the young woman. As if reading his body language, Hermione perked up, stood, and spoke accusingly.

"Is there something I did? Are you trying to fire me? Oh gods please no."

The old man breathes again to heighten his voice a little bit, expressing his firm decision.

"Your performance has been beyond excellent, Miss Granger," He said slowly watching her reaction change from confusion to frustration.

"But I'm afraid under some circumstances; we have to let you go."

"Why? What circumstances?"

"I'm afraid I'm not in the liberty to discuss that with you, but I do believe that there is a letter for you from Hogwarts."

She ripped open the letter as soon as the Headmaster handed it to her.

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We find ourselves a professor short as of now, seeing Prof. Hendricks decided to retire from his Charms position a month ago. With the classes already starting, we are in need of a Professor as proficient in Charms as the retired current one. _

_I am very sorry for such short notice, but I would like to offer you the position, after hearing that Trenchschirbots Academy for the Magical witches and Wizards are letting you go. There is no other witch that I could think of that would very much qualify, more than you, for the job. Please do take this into consideration._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione stood there in shock thinking to herself how poorly Harry planned this.

**Meanwhile**

Harry opened the door to his flat. Fairly confident on how his plan was going to work. He headed for the fridge opened a can of soda and skimmed through his mail.

"Bills, bills, fan mail, fan mail, Ginny, fan mail- wait, Ginny?" he muttered to himself. He opened the letter slowly guessing what it was going to contain. He noted that there was no heading, it hasn't got his name on it.

_It's weird how our relationship seems like the muggle movies, like how I have mistaken this for love or something else, yes, it's true, I care for you, but can't you see? It is no deeper than what you have for me. Its like, all the time, we've been deceiving ourselves, only I had the courage to step out and come clean. But you, you act as if you still love me, if that is you loved me. I don't want to fool myself no more. I do love somebody, but the fact is, its not you. It was never you. Our relationship was a mere comfort zone, a state of curiosity, a mistake waiting to be doomed since it began. But were blinded by it, I was blinded by it. You took away what I intended for my love to have, and that is what I regret most. _

_You know I don't regret so much in my life, but this, regret is an understatement! Its absurd, what we did. And now, I'm regretting it all._

_I wish I could have the heart to say this in front of you. But I guess weakness took its toll on me. I never had intended for this to come this far. It's all in the mind, really. The passion we thought we had, the love that we mistaken we achieved. Really, the movies sounds better, we were rubbish at this. But for the record, I do really care for you, but not in the way that we thought, we did. I care for you as a friend. I just want to let you know, since I know, I wouldn't have the guts to say this to you, but I want to get on with my life, my life loving someone, truly, wholly, and unconditionally._

_I know you love her, don't try to deny it. Please do something before it's too late. I can't bear to see her hurt again._

_-Gin_

Harry was beyond flabbergasted. He didn't know how to react, as if he wanted to dance for joy, cry for sadness, or both. He didn't know really. His relationship and his emotions were always a blur to him.

"Ginny" he muttered. He is happy; he really is because he knew of this too. Without Ginny he wouldn't have acknowledged the problem they were having, especially with Hermione gone he wouldn't have known she existed at all.

He was startled out of his thoughts with a faint pop in his kitchen and before he knew it he was face to face with a very mad (understatement of the year), Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ooh! The awaited confrontation! Wuhoo! Review pretty please? 


	11. Leaving him like that

Here's chapter 11! Yay! Fast update huh? Well, I wanted to make it up to you because I haven't updated the pervious chapter fast enough. this is the much awaited confrontation! yipee! So here it is.. hope you like it! )

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, nor some of the quotes I use here. If you recognize it, chances are, it isn't mine. Got that?

* * *

Harry Potter was now face to face with a very angry Hermione Granger. She was red in the face, her eyes are bloodshot and hair in array. He was going to laugh if not for her very famous temper could do.

"I know what you did Mr. Potter, and if you think you could get away with getting me fired; you have clearly lost your mind. You have five minutes to explain yourself and after that you are going to receive the most painful and excruciating death one could ever receive and I'm going to make it as if you committed suicide." The witch threatened him narrowing her eyes while stepping forward with her wand pointed at Harry's chest. She figured out it was him who had planned this whole fiasco and she was furious with him beyond belief.

"I swear I know nothing! I didn't talk to him I swear!"

"I didn't ask you if you talked to him! How did you know that? Aha! You're guilty!" She eyed him once again, doubting everything that comes out of his mouth. She stepped forward once more, finally pressing Harry onto a wall, pinning him down with her wand.

"How did you know it was me?" he blurted out, mentally kicking himself for his inability to keep his mouth shut.

"One, it was not precisely thought out, the whole plan was screaming: Irrational! And two, whom of my friends would want me back that bad? Ron… hmm…wouldn't because he would have Luna to keep him abet, Ginny wouldn't dare, Neville's out of the question, now that leaves just one person stupid enough to pull a stunt like this."

"It wasn't me I swear!" he pleaded. He knew no good was going to come out from lying to her but he couldn't bear to face her wrath he also knew that she could see right through him. Funny thing is he could defeat the darkest wizards, kill Voldermort, yet he couldn't handle Hermione Granger livid.

"You were never a good liar, Potter, so tell me, why?" she moved her wand towards his throat, threatening to hex him anytime now. But wand or no wand, he knows how much pain she could expose him in, knowing her for a very long time now. She was dangerously close to him now he was so sure he couldn't lie to her now, even if he wanted to.

"I, I… err… I'm honestly confused as well, Mione!" he whispered to her. He couldn't tell her why, she might take it the wrong way.

"You don't know?! Without figuring out why, you decided to get me fired, is that it?" she claimed skeptically. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. First she was rejected by this guy now he gets her fired, how much more pain does she have to endure from him?

"No! That's not it! I, I want you here, back home, this is who you are, being way from me, it doesn't fit us, you know? I don't know why, but I feel incompetent with out…"

Harry said a little hesitantly, barely whispering to her, defending his side on why he did all of this. He was slowly letting his guard down and, unbeknownst to him, his feelings too.

She dared him to continue, hoping that it is what she was secretly hoping it to be.

"You." he finally finished waiting for her reaction.

Hermione froze and dropped her wand. _'Is that what I think I heard? Does he feel the same way now?' _she contemplated to herself.

"What?" she asked stupidly

"You actually didn't hear that?" teasing her a little bit, he was seriously freaked out with the sudden turn of her moods, from angry to contemplating and now happiness.

"I.. I did, it's just that, it's- I can't believe it." She stuttered, all the while her frown turned into a small smile.

"Well, friends don't necessarily function well without one another." He explained. She frowned again.

'_Oh, that's what he meant; I'm still just a friend. His feelings are purely platonic. I just have to mess this up.' _Hermione thought. Tears started to fall from her eyes causing Harry to panic.

"Oh god, what did I do now?" Harry approached her touched her face slowly as if afraid of braking her fragile face. Hermione's tears flowed harder this time, being that close to him without being with him was killing her slowly.

"Why is it that after all this time we've been together, I have never really considered you a friend it's not because I don't want you to be one. But because ever since. I have hoped & prayed you will be… Much more than a friend to me…" she whispered through her tears.

"I've been hiding behind Ginny's shadow all the time. I feel so violated.

I always come in second to her." She muttered rapidly not allowing Harry to cut in. she buried her head in his shirt tugging him into an embrace.

"Harry, I'm not invisible. I'm here. That's the problem. You look to far away, you can't see me anymore. Why don't you look past her, and see me for the first time. I want to be the only one, Harry. I want you to forget about her. She couldn't love you the way I do.

But I know we'll never be, because I cannot betray her."

She looked in to his eyes, reading his face, showing all her hurt, making him feel how she is pained inside.

"Ginny and I, we broke up." He explained earning a gasp from the small brunette currently buried in his chest. He took her silence as a sign to continue.

"I- I cannot promise you anything, but please let me take care of you, let me save you. You are my best friend; you mean the world to me." He said uncertainly. He was still confused about his feeling towards Hermione, even after Ginny broke up with him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs as he pulled her closer.

"I don't need a savior, Harry, I could save myself," she said, more tears falling from her hurt brown eyes. " I don't need money either; I could earn it by myself. I don't need your help, I'm not in trouble." She barely let out, sobbing more uncontrollably now. "I just need you to love me; it isn't too much, is it?"

"I can't give you that, yet, I'm still confused. I'm sorry." He panicked he couldn't deal with her hurting this much because of him.

"Don't be sorry, if anything I should be the one saying that to you, for ruining what we have now. Maybe be should be away from each other from now on. Harry, please let me live my life. Let me move on."

She raised her head to look into his bright green eyes filled with anxiousness and sadness.

"God knows how hard it is to say goodbye to you." She uttered wretchedly

"Please don't leave me again," he begged her as she pulled away from his touch. Harry tried to grab her once again, but she shrugged his hands away.

She turned her back at him, not letting him see the pain take over her face as she spoke to him.

"I'll never leave you, just don't let me go." With that, she took a last look at him and stormed away, her heart breaking at every step.

OOOH!!!! What will happen! Will Hermione leave harry for good? Evil evil evil! Grr! Harry is a bit slow, ain't he? Well, if you want ot find out sooner, review!

Blair


End file.
